My slave, your Master
by Leeko
Summary: Lelouch couldn't stand to see her so helpless, so defeated, he had to do something for her. C.C. couldn't stand to see him so beside himself, she didn't understand his pain, but she did know it was her duty to tend to her master.


I own no portion of Code Geass, just a laptop and a head full of ideas :D

**AN:** Greetings all, decided to try my hand at a C.C./Lelouch pairing. This is my first for this pair so please let me know what you think. This takes place shortly after C.C. loses her memories and reverts to a slave girl. She was just so damned cute during that time lol. Hope you enjoy : )

**Slave**

Lelouch sat in his comfortable chair in his private quarters, staring away at a bank of consoles and monitors. He'd kept a close eye on Britannia's movements recently, from their lack of conviction he concluded that his father was indeed locked away in the other world. Finally, it gave him a bit of peace, now he could plan a strike at the heart of the empire. Still, he did have other things to worry about, here he was with the prime position to deliver a fatal blow but without any of the proper pieces to claim victory. Kallen was still captured and C.C...

He looked back over his shoulder to see the witch sitting in fear on the floor. It pained him to see her in such a state, the usually brash and cold immortal was now broken. Lost in her memories from her encounter with the emperor, she'd reverted back to a mental state before she had been given the curse of the king. She hung on his every word, assuming him to be her new master. How could this be happening? Here he stood relatively unscathed while his most valuable pieces were torn to shreds, had been so careless? "I'm sorry C.C." Lelouch breathed.

"For what master? You haven't done anything. If there is something wrong it's probably my fault." C.C. looked down at the floor. Of course she had no idea what he was talking about. The apology was more for his sake than hers.

"You mustn't say that." Lelouch said with a little more force in his voice than he meant.

C.C. Raised her arms in front of her face, expecting to be beaten. "I'm sorry master, I'll be quiet. I promise."

Lelouch let out a sigh, he couldn't stand to see a woman, normally so strong, throw herself to his mercy. He'd grown far to accustomed to a C.C. he could berate and abuse verbally. She would just brush it off and return her own form of cynical venom. It was the relationship he needed from her. Someone who could stand his wrath with a smirk. This wasn't C.C. before him though; this was a merely a shell, fragile and delicate. He would have to learn to censor himself in her presence. "No, don't be afraid of me.." He stood from his chair and walked over to her cautiously. "I'm not going to hurt you.. You have my word."

C.C. peered up at him through her arms to see him in his Zero attire standing over her with his hand extended to her. She reached up and took his hand, most likely because she felt obligated, but Lelouch lied to himself, saying it was because she trusted him. He needed a glimmer of hope at the moment, something to say that everything was going to work out. "What shall I do for you now master?" C.C. asked loyally.

Before he could answer he heard her stomach growl fiercely. "Never mind that for now. Let's get you something to eat, you must be hungry." C.C. nodded shamefully and made sure not to meet his gaze. Lelouch let her stand alone for a moment as he walked over to the intercom of the Ikuraga. He pressed one of the many buttons on the side of the device and leaned towards the speaker in the wall. "Tamaki, I need you to bring me up a large pizza. Make sure there's extra cheese on it." Tamaki grunted in response. Lelouch had remembered that C.C. loved cheese, he was just hoping that her tastes hadn't changed over the hundreds of years that she must have been alive. He walked back over to where she was waiting and sat on the couch, motioning for her to join him. How he wished he could fix her with a snap of his fingers, or anything for that matter, he had no idea how to break the spell that afflicted her now. He didn't want to think of the possibility that this side of her was permanent.

"Is there nothing you want master?" C.C. asked confused, there had to be something she could do for him. She'd never had a master that allowed her to be so relaxed, it made her feel anxious and somewhat useless. Did he not believe she could be of use to him?

"No C.C. you're fine. I'm more concerned about what I can do for you." Lelouch responded honestly.

"Me? What is wrong with me?" C.C. asked, a look of worry spreading across her face.

Lelouch thought for a moment, how could he describe this to her? "You're sick right now. I need to find a cure for it."

"But I don't feel ill master." C.C. tilted her head in a confused expression.

"And that's part of it. You don't even know something is wrong." Lelouch was choosing his words carefully he didn't want to worry her, just to explain that she needed more attention than he did at the moment.

C.C.'s eyes widened. "Then I must stay away from you master. I don't want you to get sick as well." She began to stand but Lelouch grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him.

He had never hugged the witch before, he rarely hugged anyone anymore. His heart was becoming as distant and cold as C.C.'s had usually been. He didn't want that, passion was a great source of power and he refused to be weakened by any means. "No, I need you here with me... always." Lelouch held onto her tight and allowed himself to take in her scent and warmth. The embrace was surprisingly comforting, just what he needed at the moment.

"I understand master, I'll never leave you." The immortal brought her arms around Lelouch in a foreign gesture. She never knew the luxury of affection, so naturally she didn't know how to show it. The only thing she did know was the desire of men, and that she was sometimes called upon to service those desires. She actually felt honored that her master could take pleasure in her body.

Eventually Lelouch let go and looked upon her with a smile, a genuine one, another alien expression to him of late. Despite her broken form, it just might prove to be his saving grace.

The buzzer sounded stating that someone was waiting at the door. Lelouch quickly stood up to retrieve his mask before walking to the door. C.C. hid behind the arm of the couch as the door opened. "Here's your stinking pizza." Tamaki growled as pushed the dish into Zero's arms.

"You've done well Tamaki, keep it up and you'll get a new title." Zero responded turning his back on his subordinate.

"Wait! You're serious? Really! That's awesome-" He was cut off by the automatic door. Once locked again Zero discarded his mask and returned to the couch, placing the pizza on the table.

C.C. stood from behind the couch. "I'm ready master."

Lelouch looked over his shoulder to find the witch completely naked. His eyes widened and he dropped the slice of pizza in his hand into his lap. She was absolutely stunning, her body was nearly perfect, save for the large scar across her left breast. Her beauty was definitely having an effect on him as he felt his blood rush in a direction other than his brain. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "No I think you misunderstood."

C.C. pouted slightly. "Does this not please you master?" Did he not like her body?

"No nothing like that-" Lelouch cut himself off, again he needed to think of the correct words. "We'll discuss this later. For now let's eat." Suddenly he was aware that his groin was burning hot. He looked down to find the upturned pizza slice still steaming in his lap. Lelouch let out a yelp as he tossed the slice quickly off his lap and onto the table.

"Are you hurt?" C.C. asked as she came to join him on the couch.

"I'm alright, just a little burn." Lelouch said looking over to her, she made no attempt to clothe herself. That made things slightly more difficult. He averted his eyes to the food, "Go ahead, try a bite." He watched as her attention focused on the food in front of her. "It's pizza, trust me you'll love it." He said with a grin, lightly fanning his crotch.

C.C. carefully picked up a slice and held it up to her face. It smelled good, really good. She took a small bite of it and her eyes filled with joy, taking bigger bites until the entire slice was gone.

Lelouch chuckled to himself. "It's good right?"

"It's very good!" She responded with a smile. It was the first time she had smiled since she'd lost her memory. Even when she did have her memory it was a very rare sight. Other than her obvious indifference to nudity, as she still had yet to put anything on, he was pleased to find her so... not herself. It gave him a chance to see what she was like before geass and code had taken their tolls on her. She continued to eat slice after slice. With her form bare for him to gaze upon, Lelouch always wondered how the woman could eat so much and never gain an ounce. Her skin was flawless, milky and smooth, with curves that could make Venus blush. Her presence was intoxicating, his vision blurred ever so slightly, just enough to make him aware of the effect.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" He asked, standing up to try to place his gaze elsewhere. "Something to drink?"

C.C. bit her lower lip and looked to her side, again making sure not to look him in the eye. "Water? It doesn't have to be fresh..."

From the look on her face he could tell that she was asking in all seriousness. Worse was that it seemed she expected him to tell her no. "Of course you may have some water." He went to his fridge and pulled out a jug of spring water, then picking a glass out he returned to place them in front of her. "Have as much as you'd like."

She looked at the container with uncertainty. She reached her arm out to pick it up expecting it be very light, soon to realize that it was rather heavy. C.C. blinked a few times and realized the jug was nearly full. "It's so clean!" She marveled at it for a moment, she had never seen water so pure, she was accustomed to dirty water. Even her previous masters didn't have water this pure for themselves. Was her master some kind of royalty? She was careful pouring the liquid, making sure not to spill a single drop.

Lelouch watched her closely as she brought the cup to her lips and savored the flavor of plain water. How was it that everything she did made him just want to wrap her in his arms and protect her forever? She evoked such strange emotions out of him.

The witch's eyes lit up with delight at the taste, it was heavenly. Without a doubt the best thing she had ever drank. "Thank you master, you are so kind to me." She beamed the most grateful smile he had ever seen in his direction.

It was at that moment that he realized just how much he was going out of his way for her, when normally he would simply leave her to her own devices. It made him wonder who the slave was between the two of them. Unknowingly she was very much his master, with the slightest whim she could get him to do anything she desired..

She stood up, once again showcasing the entirety of her figure for him to take in. Slowly moving towards him she finally looked him in the eyes, her golden irises shimmering in the light. "Now master, please let me tend to your burn."

**AN:** Alrighty, this is intended to be a One-Shot, so as of now it's completed. However, if you wish for me to continue tell me in a review, you are the fuel for the machine! Even if you want this to remain a One-Shot let me know what you thought of it. Lastly, thank you for taking the time to read, I appreciate it : )


End file.
